


Blowjob

by startagainbuttercup



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Annalise and Keating five, i guess, it is not explicit despite the name, it's just fillers for coliver between 1x10 and 1x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startagainbuttercup/pseuds/startagainbuttercup
Summary: "So, can I come over on Friday?" - he asks, using his flirting voice that always used to work on Oliver - "I mean. As a friend. We can drink some beer and watch some movie" - Connor says, and then smirks. "Or I could give you the best blowjob in your life"Oliver smiles and rolls his eyes."Okay, you can come over, but no blowjobs" - with that he shoves Connor out and closes the door.
Relationships: Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Blowjob

"So, that guy who was here the other night... the one with the biceps..." - as words leave his mouth, Connor wants to groan. He sounds embarrassingly jealous, - "He wasn't here last night"

"Nope" - Oliver answers and Connor holds a breath, - "and you don't get to ask me about who am i dating right now, so..."

"So you're two are dating, then?" - The feeling in Connor' chest is painfully reminds him that other day when he came to Oliver with flowers and was turned down by the sexy man with spatula.

"He got back together with his ex, some underwear model, or" - Oliver mutters, "Whatever. You don't get to know any of this."

Connor knows he can't feel relieved in that situation he is in but he does.

"I came here with flowers the other day.." - he starts.

"I know" - Olivers answers but he doesn't look at him and doesn't say anything else.

"I wanted to apologize" - Finally Oliver's eyes are focused on his face and Connor considers it as a tiny victory.

"And to ask you to give me a second chance." - He inhales.

"And be my boyfriend." - Exhales. - "Again."

Oliver's gaze lingers on him for a few moments, serious and untrusting before he returns to his laptop.

"Why?"

"What?" - Why is not a reaction Connor was hoping for.

"Why did you need a second chance with me? You can get anyone"

"B-Because I like you" - Connor means it.

"And yet you was against us being a couple, never wanted to be exclusive and slept with some stranger without a second thought" - Oliver sounds casually but he always sounds like that. Connor wonders if he is too proud to show he's hurt. - "That's not what you do when you like someone"

"I- I was scared" - Connor says. 

"Anyway, we have never been boyfriends." - Oliver says, still looking at his laptop's screen.

"I'm only helping you with the case and letting you sleep on my couch and use my shower" - he mutters.

"Could we at least be friends?" - Connor says with hope. If Oliver can't give him another chance, he will take everything as long as he is present in Connor's life.

This time Oliver looks in his eyes much longer before answering.

"We'll see" - but he's smiling a little. Connor missed this small, almost private smile on Oliver's lips which he wants to kiss so badly.

When Connor leaves apartment 303, he feels better. More confident.

"So, can I come over on Friday?" - he asks, using his flirting voice that always used to work on Oliver - "I mean. As a friend. We can drink some beer and watch some movie" 

"Are you sure drinking is a what you need right now?" - Oliver looks concerned. Connor almost forgot about his drug addiction story.

"You can drink beer then, and I can drink soda" - Connor says, and then smirks. "Or I could give you the best blowjob in your life"

Oliver smiles and rolls his eyes.

"Okay, you can come over, but no blowjobs" - with that he shoves Connor out and closes the door.

Connor stands there with smirk playing on his lips another couple of minutes before going away.

* * *

On Friday, he comes to apartment 303 with the feeling of anticipation in his chest.

"I took beer and soda" - he beams when Oliver opens the door. - "And condoms, in case you want something more than a blowjob" - Connor winks.

He doesn't miss playful sparks in Oliver's eyes and how corners of his lips rise a just little.

"Shut up"

They spend an evening watching first season of How I Met Your Mother and Connor stays on his side of the couch. Here, with Oliver, he feels safe and finally can forget about Sam Keating and all his problems. Sometimes he looks at Oliver with longing and he can tell Oliver knows, but he never reciprocates.

When it's too late, Oliver offers to continue next Friday.

"I think you should go home" - he says.

"Are you sure you don't want a blowjob?" - Connor tries again, only half joking.

"Look, Connor" - Oliver says, - "I really missed you and I don't mind be your friend, but only if you stop this."

"Okay" - Connor agrees to wait whenever Oliver is ready to play along.

Later, when he tries to sleep in his own bed, he feels heat in his chest and Oliver's voice is echoing in his head. _I really missed you. I really missed you. I really missed you._

* * *

Connor at the Christmas party in his mother's house. Holidays have a good influence on his mental health, as long as he doesn't see his classmates' faces and Annalise Keating. He hasn't felt this good for weeks and the only thing that spoils his mood is that he misses _Oliver Friday_ this week. 

"You didn't like my present?" - his sister asks him, nodding in hot guy's direction. - "He thinks you're gorgeous and honestly, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I'm just trying to be good" - Connor answers. 

"Ah, you, good?" - Gemma laughs.

"I have a boyfriend" - technically, it is a lie, because Oliver still isn't reciprocating his playful comments and was almost mad at him that last Friday when Connor tried to kiss him before going home. But Connor doesn't sleep with anyone, he chats with Oliver in Whatsapp almost every day and they laugh a lot, watching How I Met Your Mother every Friday evening, and they cook dinner, and wash plates together after that, and Connor can swear that it's what boyfriends do. 

* * *

Next Friday he reserves a table in expensive restaurant. Because that's what boyfriends do, they go on dates.

"My grandma made it" - He watches how Oliver opens a box and takes fluffy beanie in his hands.

"So this is a re-gift" - Oliver says with his signature sarcasm but he smiles. Connor thinks he would kill for this smile. _Kill, huh_. The thought is ruined by Sam Keating's body image but he shakes his head to get out of it.

"I couldn't pull it off but you totally can" - Connor pulls beanie to Oliver's head and his stomach flips at the sight. - "Grab your coat, we're gonna be late for our reservation"

"What are you doing?" - Oliver asks. - "bringing me gifts and making reservations at fancy restaurants?" 

"I like you" - Connor shrugs, trying to sound casually but still hears vulnerability in his own voice, -"And I want to spend time with you"

He smiles a little when Oliver says nothing.

"Anyway, I can't, not tonight. I already rented a movie and it's gonna expire if I don't watch it"

"Okay, I'm down for a night in"

"I didn't invite you to stay" - Oliver protests. - "We're not dating."

"Look, if you kick me out right now, I can go straight to a dealer..." - Connor makes his puppy eyes and they work.

"Okay, but you stay on your end of the couch" - Oliver says.

At this point Connor is happy to have _his_ end of the couch. 

"And you can't laugh at what I rented" - Oliver continues.

"What is The Thorn Birds?"

"What did I say?" - Oliver laughs and throws a pillow to him. He hugs a pillow and it smells like Oliver. 

Before going home that night he asks Oliver about blowjob out of habit. That time Oliver plays along.

"Maybe next time," he says and winks.

* * *

When new semester starts, Connor have to come back to Keating five and face all his problems again. This week is the worst week he had for a while and only Oliver Friday makes him feel better. So much better that he is slightly scared.

"I looked forward to The Thorn Birds all day" - Connor says after their usual dinner.

"Don't you have to go home and study?" - Oliver asks, washing dishes. Connor suddenly feels nervous.

"Yeah, but it's the first week and I have to find out if Ralph and Maggie and finally do that..."

And suddenly he is pressed to the wall, Oliver's soapy hands in his face, Oliver soft lips are kissing him fiercely and he is so shocked he doesn't have time to kiss him back before Oliver is gone.

"You don't get to do that" - Oliver's voice is shaking and Connor's genuinely confused.

"You... kissed _me_ " 

"Exactly. I'm so stupid. You go through life looking like you do, meeting guys all the time, but me. You were special to me"

"Oliver, I really like you too.." 

"I'm more than like you!" - Oliver almost shouts and Connor finally sees everything he was carrying under his sarcasm for weeks. Fear, uncertainty, vulnerability - "The way you can't do drugs, that's how you are for me"

"We can take this slow" - Connor says softly. His heart is beating fast, full of hope. Oliver still likes him. Even more than likes him. 

"Okay" - Oliver says after a long pause. Connor can't even hide how much he's relieved.

He stays to watch Thorn Birds on his end of the couch, hugging Oliver's pillow. When it's time to go home, he hugs Oliver. it doesn't last long, but he is surrounded and overwhelmed by Oliver's smell and the warmth he feels where his hands touch his back. Connor thinks that maybe he is in love with Oliver, or maybe weeks of abstinence have an effect.

"Tell me when you are ready for blowjob" - he says his usual joke before forcing himself to go away. 

"I will" - he hears Oliver's voice through the closed door.

* * *

They are not spending next Friday at Oliver's place. They are spending it at the bar where Connor introduces Laurel, Michaela and Wes to his boyfriend. He does say Oliver is not his boyfriend though, but only just in case Michaela would bring this up in conversation and he's not sure how Oliver would react. They're still taking it slow. Earlier, Connor tried to ask him if they are boyfriends, or maybe he freaked out in the middle of the question, so it sounded more if _they're future boyfriends if Oliver will ever trust him again_ , but Oliver deliberately ignored his question.

Connor doesn't drink in a bar, playing a drug addict in recovery but Oliver seems to live his best life, having fun and drinking with Michaela. In the end he is pretty drunk, so Connor drives him home to apartment 303.

"You were a good boy, Connor", - Olivers says in elevator, looking at Connor's lips. More than anything Connor wants to kiss his drunk face but he knows he won't be able to stop himself and it's not right, not when Oliver is wasted and they still have to talk. They are taking it slow.

"I'm proud of you" - Oliver says as Connor opens the door and leads him to his bedroom, a bedroom he missed so much. - "You didn't have one drink and we were at a bar!"

"I told you, you don't need to worry about me" - Connor says as he takes Oliver's shoes.

Next thing he sees is Oliver leaning forward to kiss him. 

"No, no, none of that, drunky" - He stops him. He won't screw this up. Not this time.

"We've waited long enough, I want to be boyfriends again" - Oliver slurs and Connor's heart skips a beat. - "I want you to take all this off..." 

"I want this. And you." - Connor is honest and looks at Oliver's eyes. Desire that he sees there makes him warm. He chuckles - "When you're sober"

Connor kisses him softly and goes out of the bedroom, turning lights off.

"I love you" - he hears Oliver's voice. He finds himself hitching a breath and grinning widely at the same time, and it takes him 5 solid minutes to calm his heartbeat.

Before going home, he leaves a note. "Good morning drunky. Call me in case you want a blowjob. P.S. I love you too"

* * *

Next morning Oliver calls him.

"I found your note" - he says.

"Yeah?" - Connor tries to sound flirty but it turns out breathy and desperate, because he holds his breath. Again.

"Will you be my boyfriend, Connor?"

"I will" - Connor says.

That night Connor finally gets to kiss Oliver properly. He doesn't get to blowjob, though. But it's fine. Connor can wait. He can wait as long as Oliver leans his head on his shoulder while they are watching some stupid TV show on Connor's end of the couch, and while the pillow Connor used to hug is under his back and he is hugging Oliver instead. He can wait as long as he doesn't need to go home when it's too late and he is finally able to sleep in Oliver's bed, pressing his chest to Oliver's back, holding him by his waist. He can wait as long as Oliver wants to go on a fancy restaurant date with him and wears this stupid beanie his grandma made. Everything else can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so don't yell at me too much  
> But in case you want to, i'm @finemess on tumblr


End file.
